Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 04
is the fourth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Kai is seen on top of a building near a cat and tries to touch his head, but the cat screams and hurts his hand. Jin then appears and confronts Kai, saying that "Ray and Max have already quit the team". Kai responds by saying only he can decide his path. At home, Tyson's alone and picking in his nose, reflecting about Max and Ray. He begins to dream and his grandfather hits him in the head with his wooden sword and tries to make him understand why they left. Tyson then leaves and finds Hilary looking at Kenny through a window - he is building a new Beyblade to compete at the World championships. Meanwhile, both Ray and Max are going through the growing pains of being part of a new team. Ray, back with his old White Tiger friends from his hometown, re-unites with his strange mystical sensei, Tao, and unveils his new Driger and takes on all his teammates at once. In the United States, Rick is seen in an alley battling in an underground tournament where people gamble. He shatters his opponent's Beyblade to pieces. Max, Michael and Eddie then appear and confront him over skipping the team's training schedule to take part of such tournament. Rick's badmouthing of All Starz enrages Eddy and they get into a fight. the match ends in a tie as Rick's Beyblade forces Trypio through the edge of the Beyblade cement dish. Rick then walks away and stomps his own Beyblade, while the crowd boos. Rick says it is the Beybladers who makes a difference during a battle, not the Beyblade, and Max responds by stating it takes heart to be a good fighter. As the preliminaries are about to start, Tyson and Daichi realize they haven't signed for the competition yet, so they rush for the enlisting section. There, they are confronted by Jin, who says he will not enlist for the competition because he has other concerns and asks Tyson about the "promise" they have made in the past. Tyson is then reminded of Kai, who was supposed to be his partner, and finds out he never signed for the competition. Tyson rushes out of the stadium to search for Kai, but he arrives at the last minute and signs. Major Events *Ray rejoins the White Tigers as their team leader. *Rick battles Eddy, which ends in a tie. *Rick smashes his own Beyblade after his battle with Eddy is done. *Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Daichi begin to compete for a spot on the team. Characters *Kai Hiwatari *Jin of The Gale *Tyson Granger *Ryu Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Tao (debut) *Rick Anderson *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Eddy *Judy Tate (flashback) *Daichi Sumeragi Beyblades *Driger G (new) *Galeon *Galman *Galzzly *Galux *Generic Beyblade *Trypio Featured Beybattles *Ray Kon (Driger G) vs Lee (Galeon) = Ray Kon & Driger G *Rick Anderson (Generic Beyblade) vs Annoymous Blader = Rick Anderson (Generic Beyblade) *Rick Anderson (Generic Beyblade) vs Eddy (Trypio) = Tie Trivia *In the English dub: **Only the cat's scream is heard. **Tyson picking his nose is not shown. **The gambling is not shown. **Tyson being asked about the "promise" is not shown as well, instead, Jin simply tells Tyson he should do something as a leader of a team that's falling apart. Jin angrily looks at Daichi when he says Jin won't compete because he is scared was also cut. Gallery Kai07.png Kai08.png TysonHilary01.png TysonHilary03.png Hilary09.png RayMariah01-GRev.png RayMariah02G-Rev.png Tao01.png Mariah01.png Mariah02.png WhiteTigers01.png Tao02.png Tao03.png WhiteTigers02.png WhiteTigers03.png Kai09.png Kai10.png Ray-Kon-ray-kon-40471309-640-480.png Ray's smile.jpg Ray33.png Ray34.png MARIAH_CUTE.png Max and Michael G-REV.jpg Max and Michael G.jpg Max & Michael G.jpg Eddyscared.png Allstars01.png Eddy02.png Eddy03.png MichaelEddy01.png Michael01.png MichaelEddy02.png Rick02.png Rick03.png Rick04.png Rick05.png Rick06.png Rei con driger.jpg Rei G-Revolution.jpg Bürogebaude der BBA.png Kenny'sOffice.png Max20.png Max21.png TysonDaichi14.png TysonDaichi15.png TysonDaichi16.png TysonDaichi17.png S03E04-081905_1.jpg S03E04-081914_1.jpg S03E04-081932_1.jpg S03E04-081939_1.jpg S03E04-081947_1.jpg S03E04-081951_1.jpg S03E04-081957_1.jpg S03E04-082019_1.jpg S03E04-082045_1.jpg S03E04-173323_1.jpg S03E04-151403_1.jpg S03E04-151407_1.jpg S03E04-151417_1.jpg S03E04-173151_1.jpg S03E04-151603_1.jpg S03E04-173002_1.jpg S03E04-173317_1.jpg S03E04-174107_1.jpg S03E04-174118_1.jpg S03E04-174202_1.jpg S03E04-174207_1.jpg S03E04-173806_1.jpg S03E04-174011_1.jpg S03E04-173913_1.jpg S03E04-173818_1.jpg S03E04-173916_1.jpg S03E04-173600_1.jpg S03E04-173605_1.jpg S03E04-174210_1.jpg S03E04-174220_1.jpg S03E04-174344_1.jpg S03E04-180801_1.jpg S03E04-075350_1.jpg S03E04-151345_1.jpg S03E04-173530_1.jpg S03E04-173339_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes Category:Episodes